howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Speedifist (Books)
'Speedifist '''is a young Viking from the How to Train Your Dragon book series. Official Description Biography Dragon Initiation Program Speedifist is one of the Hairy Hooligan Novice Vikings. Though his experiences were not discussed in Book 1, Speedifist evidently grabbed an Eaglefly from the Dragon Nursery, to train as a Hunting dragon. Dealing with the Green Death Speedifist, along with all the other initiates of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe and Meathead Tribe were exiled for failing the Final Initiation Test on Thor'sday Thursday. A violent storm washes several Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus ashore on the Isle of Berk. Speedifist and the other initiates carry out a plan Hiccup concocted to pit the Green Death against the Purple Death by dropping feather bombs on the dragons and hurling insults at them. Ultimately, the two dragons kill each other, but not before the Green Death seeks revenge on Hiccup. 'Swordfighting at Sea' Lessons Speedifist is listed as a student in the Pirate Training Program in ''How to Be a Pirate, meaning he participates in lessons such as 'Swordfighting at Sea (Beginners Only)'. When a 'Swordfighting at Sea' lesson is interrupted by a mysterious coffin running into the ship, the ship sinks and all the novices must swim to shore. They wash up on the Long Beach, along with the coffin. Gobber ordersWartihog, Bearhug, Sharpknife, and Clueless to carry the coffin back to Hooligan village. Just after they set off toward the village, Snotlout unsheathes his sword, called the Flashcut, and shows it off and threatens Hiccup with it. Speedifist sees the swords and is amazed by it. Winter Activities Speedifist participates with the other Viking Novices in 'Hunting-With-Bows-and-Arrows-on-Skis' expedition. He proudly tells Wartihog that he shot 90 Semi-Spotted Snowpeckers during the exercise. Speedifist also participates in the Smashsticks-on-Ice competition during Freya'sday Fete. Physical Appearance Speedifist is notably the only Viking in the Book series with a darker complexion. He is described as being fast and strong, so he may have a muscular body. He has helmet with four straight horns. Personality Not much is mentioned of Speedifist's personality, though in the presence of Snotface Snotlout his can get a bit mean. He has teased Hiccup, especially about Toothless. However, he does not mindlessly follow Snotlout's orders and stood up for Hiccup in Book 1. He seems to be a bit nerdy when it comes to weapons and dragons, as he is fascinated by them and can list several 'cool' features about them (as seen in How to train your dragon and How to be a pirate , where he talks about Monstrous Nightmares and Snotlout's Flashcut ). Relationships Tuffnut Junior In the Official Book Series Website, it is said that "Speedifist and Tuffnut are firm friends", but the two boys are very competitive and often "waste time fighting each other rather than the enemy." Snotface Snotlout Speedifist is one of Snotlout's more rebellious followers, as he is able to stand up for himself and even tells Snotlout to 'Shut up'. Appearances Gallery Icon-WebsiteCharaGuide.png HooliganNovices.JPG References * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Males Category:Viking Category:Humans Category:Hooligans Category:Children Category:How to Train Your Dragon (Book) - Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon (Book) Category:How to Be a Pirate Category:How to Be a Pirate - Characters Category:How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse Category:How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse - Characters Category:Human Characters from the Books